Mystery in the Music
by PrimaDonnaKate
Summary: Christine is a member in the opera's ensemble, and Erik is a her mysterious protector. Can their love of music bond them together, to love each other forever and all eternity. EC, Modern Day
1. Prologue

**Mystery in the Music**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera.**

Christine walked up the stairs to get to her third floor apartment, coming from rehearsal. The opera was two weeks away and there were two rehearsals left, including the dress rehearsal. Christine was a singer and dancer in the ensemble, but her dream was to be the diva, the prima donna, the one everyone came to see. Though being in the ensemble was fun, she wanted to be a star.

Christine unlocked the door and went inside. After putting her dancing bag down she went to take a shower. The hot water felt refreshing on her skin; washing away all the sweat that she had made while rehearsing. She turned the water off and stepped out. She went into her room to get dressed and then came back out in her sweats and slippers, and turned on the TV and started the movie Braveheart.

Christine loved the Scottish, she loved everything about Scotland. Another one of her dreams was to meet the love of her life and spend eternity with him in Scotland. The movie always made Christine cry, but she loved it.

She got up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat and drink and came back to the couch to find a piece of paper and a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. She smiled, knowing who it was from…well sort of. He was a mystery man she had never seen before. At first she was scared that the man was stalking her, but with time she found that he was her protector, her mysterious angel. He would write her letters and leave them inside her apartment, and she would reply with a letter of her own. She never new his name, so she addressed him as Angel.

Christine brought the rose to her nose and inhaled the scent; and then did the same with the paper, for it smelled like her Angel.

_My Dear Christine,_

_I wanted you to know that rehearsal this afternoon went very well. Your talent is astounding, and I hope you won't ever give up the arts. I realize I have not told you much about myself, but I will tell you this: I am a musician, one that has a passion for music that is deeper than you can imagine. Though I stay a recluse, I am a musician. I have my reasons that will come clear in time. Just know that soon, very soon, it will be you in the spot light, because I will help you get there. You are better than that sorry woman they call an opera singer. She doesn't know what she is doing, but you do._

_I plan on revealing myself to you soon. You will not know it is me, nor will you expect it, but I can not keep myself away any longer. _

_Have a lovely evening, my dear. I will be in touch._

_Yours truly,_

_Angel_

Christine was now anxious. He was going to reveal himself for the first time. But what did he mean by 'you will not know it is me, nor will you expect it?' She didn't know, all she knew was that she had a very strange but strong connection with this 'Angel.'

**AN:**

**Well there is the prologue I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I should have the next chapter up in no time. Also, if you haven't already, check out my other story Love is an Art, and don't forget to review!!**

**-Primadonakate**


	2. Chapter 1: Out With The Old

**Mystery in the Music**

**Chapter 1: Out with the Old**

Christine sat in the city park thinking. The opera premiered in three days, and she was a little nervous without reason she thought, 'I can do this, I've done it many times before.' But it wasn't the performing that made her nervous, it was _him_. Almost a week ago, her guardian Angel told her that he would reveal himself to her tonight, though she new that he was always at the opera watching her. He was _always_ watching her no matter what.

She looked down at her hands, where a photograph of her deceased parents lay. She smiled down at it and gave it a kiss.

"I won't let you down, I promise." She said.

All of the sudden a gust of wind blew the photograph right out of her hands. She gasped and ran after it excusing herself as she bumped past people. As she jumped to catch the picture she lost her balance only to land…on a person. She looked down at said person, and gasped.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, the wind blew the picture out of my hands, and I needed to catch it. I am so sorry." She helped this person up and saw that it was a man. A very _good_ looking man.

He was very tall and lean. He had raven black hair that was slicked back, and his eyes were the most amazing mixture of blue and gold. He was nothing short of _stunning_. She noticed a white mask that covered the right side of his face, though she thought nothing of it.

"No harm done. Are you okay?" he asked.

"You broke my fall." She said as she smiled. "My name is Christine Daae." She reached out to shake his hand. He smiled and she thought she'd die. He shook her hand.

"I am Erik Satie. Would you like to sit?" he asked. She nodded her acceptance and he led them to a bench.

"Erik Satie, like the composer." Christine said.

"You know of Erik Satie?" Erik asked.

"Yes, he's one of my favorites. Oh no my picture!" Christine said, horrified.

"I have it." Erik said as he pulled it out of his coat pocket with a smile.

"How did you do that?" Christine asked, never remembering seeing him put it in his pocket.

"Magic. So, do you listen to classical music often?" Erik asked.

"Always. Although sometimes I listen to jazz, or show tunes, but mostly classical. People who don't listen to the classics don't know what they're missing." She said.

"I agree. Well, I must be going. It was nice meeting you, Christine. Perhaps we shall meet again." Erik said, rising from the bench.

"Perhaps. Fare well, Erik Satie." Christine said.

"Good bye."

Christine smiled and walked away, thankful that Erik had caught her photograph. She looked down at her watch and gasped. She would be late for rehearsal if she didn't hurry! She practically ran to the theatre, then got into costume. Just then her best friend Meg came up to her.

"Christine, where on earth have you been!" she said, happy that she would not miss the performance.

"On earth? I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Christine said, as she rushed to get dressed.

As Christine walked out on stage and into position, Madame Giry, the ballet mistress, was speaking to Monsieur Firmin. Just then, Carlotta came onto the stage, screaming her head off.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO HAVE PINK FLOWERS IN MY DRESSING ROOM! WHAT ABOUT SOME WATER FOR MY POOPIES?! You are a disgrace! You don't even give me big enough pay! These people come to hear _me_ sing! You know what? I QUIT!" Carlotta shrieked.

"Signora, please, we adore you, and we need you. The opera starts in three days! We need you!" Firmin groveled.

"No! You don't care about me so I leave, CIAO!" Carlotta stomped off stage, and out of the theatre.

Just then, Monsieur Andre walked in, looking puzzled. "What happened? Where did she go? Rehearsal is about to begin! Where is she going?"

"She quit!" Firmin yelled, startling most of the cast.

"QUIT!? How can she quit?! The opera permieres in three days! How are we going to find someone to fill her place in three days?!"

"Mr. Satie should be here any moment. He'll know what to do." Firmin said confidently.

"Right, let's go and wait for him in the foyer. Madame Giry? Start practice please!" Andre said as he and Firmin left the auditorium, looking very worried.

Meg walked up to Christine. "Who is Satie?"

"I'm not sure." It couldn't be Erik Satie, she thought.

"Girls! Get into formations," Madame Giry said, "Maestro, if you please." The maestro started the orchestra and the dancers started their routine. "That's it girls!" said Madame. "More expression! Lift that leg higher Gwen!"

Fifteen minutes later Andre and Firmin came back in with another man in tow. Christine couldn't get a good look at him because she was concentrating on her dancing.

"Can I have every body's attention please?" Andre called. "We would like you to meet a man who has been supporting our theatre for many years now. Now he has decided to come out of hiding, and help us with the present situation. He is a world renowned musician, so please welcome him with open arms."

Firmin nodded. "This is Erik Satie."

Christine gasped, then she heard everyone start to talk. Christine heard a few remarks from the cast, including: "Nice mask.", "What the hell?", and "What did they say?"

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Erik said. "I hear we have a problem because of the leading soprano. We will let her take her leave. Out with the old, in with the new is what I say. Who can be the understudy for the part of Genevieve?"

"Christine Daae can sing it, sir." Madame Giry said. Christine gasped and looked at her, suddenly very nevous. Madame Giry smiled and went on, "She has never had a voice lesson in her life, but her natural talent is astounding."

"Very well, Miss Daae if you please." Erik gestured for her to come forward. The maestro started the music, and Christine began to sing.

Erik looked at her with a smirk and nodded. She would sing the part tonight, and every night as long as he still had breath in his body. Everyone in the room was in awe of Christine and her voice. No one knew of her talent, accept for Erik. He knew of her potential more than anyone else in the world. When she finished singing, nothing was said for a minute, and then applause broke out. Christine smiled, knowing she did extremely well.

"Miss Daae, come speak with me in private, please." Erik said.

Christine nodded, and got offstage to follow him out of the auditorium, still in her ballet gear. He led her to the managers' office and sat down in a chair.

"Please have a seat, my dear." Erik said. Christine did as he wanted as sat in a chair across from him. "You have a gift, and I would like to share it with the world. I would like you to perform the part of Genevieve tonight, you will be paid a fair amount of money, so don't worry about that. I would also like to perfect your voice by personal voice lessons from me, no charge."

Christine gasped. "Mr. Satie, that is such a generous offer, but I couldn't possibly take lessons for free."

"Then if it would make you feel better, I can take it right out of your paycheck, but I wouldn't charge you much at all. I will be privileged to craft a voice such as yours, Miss Daae." Erik said.

"That would make me more comfortable. And please, since we've met twice today, please call me Christine." Christine said.

"Then you must address me as Erik. Okay, there is a lot of work to be done, so let me get some forms for you to sign. As the lead role, there are liability forms to fill out with publicity and all." Erik stood up and walked past Christine and she felt her heart jump. She new that scent very well, it soothed her. She got another whiff as he walked past her once more. He set the forms down in front of her and proceeded to show her where to sign. "Thank you, Christine. I shall be calling you after this opera is finished to set up dates for your lessons."

Christine smiled and stood up, and let Erik walk her to the door. She stepped out then turned to Erik, and embraced him tightly. She didn't know what came over her, but she was really happy. Plus it was the fact that she wanted to smell him again. Erik was surprised, no woman had every hugged him before. He smiled and put his hand on her back.

Christine jumped back and blushed. "Oh, Erik I am sorry, I don't know what came over me. I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Thank you." But before Erik could say anything, she left. He smiled. He had finally got to hug the one woman that he had always wanted to hug: Christine Daae. He smiled and thought 'Out with the old, and in with the new.'

**AN: Hello everyone! Well, here is Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it, please review! I'd like to present my new beta her name is Shelby or aka Phantomoftheopera101. Thank you honey! You are amazing. I am currently working on the next chapter for Love is an Art, so be on the look out! Thank you!**

**-Primadonakate**


	3. Chapter 2: The Ovation

1**Mystery in the Music**

**Chapter 2: The Ovation**

Christine waited for the curtain to rise. When she performed, all of the nerves and anxiousness just washed away. She felt as though she belonged on that stage. The music played and she breathed to get ready for the first note. And, on time just like a bell, was her voice, ringing throughout the theater. She could have sworn she heard gasps from the audience as she sang as passionately as she could..

It had been a lot of work to get her ready for the opera. She had to have all of Carlotta's dresses altered to fit her person. She hadn't seen Erik since they spoke in the managers' office, and she was anxious to see him again.

She lifted her arms to the ceiling as she sung, pouring so much emotion into her music, it made many weep. She wondered if her Angel was in the audience somewhere. Of course he was, he was always at her performances and he certainly wouldn't miss this one, for she was in the spotlight of the whole show.

When the opera came to an end, the audience stood up and cheered, throwing roses at Christine's feet. She smiled and bowed. They screamed and yelled, "Bravo! Bravissima!"

Christine bowed once more and exited the stage. When she came to her dressing room, men crowded the door. No women, only men! They gave her roses and said compliments, and not just on her singing. She smiled and thanked them. Then Madame Giry came to her rescue. She pushed her way through the crowd of men and helped Christine enter her dressing room.

"Thank you Madame." Christine said.

"You welcome, my dear. Do you need assistance in getting out of you costume?" Madame asked.

"No, I will be alright. Thank you."

Madame nodded and took her leave.

Christine finally got a look at her dressing room. It was filled with roses! She smiled and sat down in the chair in front of her vanity, and notice one rose in particular. First off it was blood red, and had a black ribbon tied to it. Under the rose sat a piece of paper. Christine picked it up, knowing it was from her Angel.

_Dear Christine,_

_Words cannot express how I feel. I am overjoyed by y_our _performance. You were amazing, love. Every woman in the building was envious of you tonight. Congratulations. I am also pleased with the ovation you received._

_I will come visit you tonight in you dressing room; so make haste and change out of your costume. I shall be there at a quarter till. Until then, my love._

_-E. Angel_

E. Angel? He never closed his letters with E. Angel. He also called her his love. She smiled at that, other girls wouldn't. If other girls new that they had a man following them night and day, sending them letters and roses, they would probably be scared out of their wits. So, why didn't Christine feel that way? Could it be that she felt this deep connection to him? Maybe it was that he had never lied to her, or hurt her. She trusted that man, or a thing, and she didn't even know his name.

Christine rushed to get dressed. She washed her face of the horrible stage make up and put a little normal make up on. Then she took her hair down, letting the curls fall in a cascade down her back. Then, she put on a little black dress with black stilettos. She glanced at the clock. He would be there in five minutes. The mysterious man that protected her for anything and everything was going to show him self. Did he really mean that though? He had said that soon he would present himself, but she wouldn't know it was him. So what was he doing tonight?

All at once that scent hit her, and she knew he was there.

"Angel?" she asked, looking as if she was speaking to no one.. "Angel, are you there?"

"I am." Said a deep and rough male voice. She couldn't see him, and she didn't know where the voice was coming from, but she new it was him.

"Angel, why?" she asked, and he seemed to understand what she was asking.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer, Christine." He said.

"Will you show yourself to me?" she asked.

"Not yet. Not today. I told you that I would show myself, but that you would not know it is me. Now you get to piece together the puzzle." He said.

"Angel, I don't want to wait, I want to see you." She pleaded. "Please, show yourself."

"No, love. Now is not the time, but soon, I promise." He said.

"Then why did you come to me tonight?" Christine asked.

"I wanted to congratulate you, but not by a piece of paper, and as I already told you, I don't want to stay away any longer."

"Yet you won't show yourself to me." She said, sounding irritated,

"Christine, please, I have my reasons that you will hopefully understand in time. Remember you already know me. Now you must put it all together. If you haven't figured it out by the end of next week, I will reveal myself to you physically." He said.

"Do you promise?" Christine asked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

"No, that is why I don't expect you to break your promise. Now, do you promise?" she asked again, almost impatiently.

"I promise, love. But now you must go, your audience and fans want to meet you." He said.

"Okay, I will leave, but you will follow, yes?"

"Of course."

"Okay," Christine got up and made her way to the door, but stopped. "Angel, are you still there?"

"I am." Came his reply.

"I like that, by the way." She said, blushing.

"Like what?" he inquired.

"I like it when you call me love." And with out another word she left the room, smiling. She could have sworn she heard a gasp.

When Christine got down to the after part, everyone cheered for her. A large ovation to be sure. The only people in the room that weren't cheering were Carlotta and her squad of idiots. Christine thought nothing of it and when to talk to people. Everyone congratulated her and gave her hugs and pats on the back. Many men flirted with her shamelessly, but she wasn't interested in any of _those_ men. She only had her eyes for one man.

Firmin and Andre gave a speech during the celebration, thanking the cast and especially Miss Daae for stepping in at the last minute.

At ten o'clock everyone decided that it was time to leave. Christine grabbed her purse and left. She didn't have any money for the bus or a cab so she decided to walk, but be very careful. She walked down the street then realized,

_I'm in a little black dress. Dammit I probably look like a prostitute,_ she told herself. She kept walking. When she heard a bottle break in an alley as she walked by she began to walk a little bit faster. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see a man walk out of the alley. She kept walking, and he was still following her. She began to run, and she ran after her. When she screamed no one was there to hear her scream. When the man caught up to Christine, he tripped her to get her to stop, and got down on top of her. She tried to hit him to get away, but he would not let up. She kneed him in the groin, and as he doubled over in pain she got up and ran. He chased her again and jumped on her, bringing her to the ground. Just as his dirty hand began wandering up her leg, he was pulled from her by another man; she looked up at him and gasped.

**AN:**

**:O ha ha! I am leaving you with a cliffy! I'm sorry but it must be done. I will update soon, don't worry. **

**There was a lot of question as to why Christine isn't freaked out by a strange man following her. I hope this chapter cleared it up a bit. She feels a strong connection toward him. That is all I am giving away, more will be revealed in time. This is what I love about being an author: **_**I know something you don't know!**_** Lol, just kidding, well not really, I don't know something you don't know. I would like to thank Shelby or Phantomoftheopera101 for betaing my stories for me. By the way her class: Phantom of the Opera 101 is for the idiots who think they know about Phantom, like the ones who spell Erik like Eric. Goodriddens! Lol, okay well I shall be updating Love is an Art soon, so be on the look out. Don't forget to review! Thank you!**

**-Primadonakate**


	4. Chapter 3: Securities and Insecurities

1**Mystery in the Music**

**Chapter 3: Securities and Insecurities**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. Erik's body on the other hand…. **

Christine gasped. A mask. A man in a white mask. It was Erik. Erik Satie just saved her life.

"Give me a moment, Christine; I'll be right back to tend to you." Erik pulled the man into another alley. A few minutes later the man came out screaming, while passing Christine he yelled a rushed apology to her. Erik came out kneeled next to Christine, examining the damage she had experienced. She had scrapes on her arms and knees, and he could tell by the way she was acting, she was in shock.

"Erik! Why are you…I mean, how did you…", Then she fell into his arms, out cold with all of the trauma and shock she just went through finally taking its toll. Erik caught Christine and carried her to his apartment, which was a few blocks away. He started to run, her arms were starting to bleed heavily and he needed to get them cleaned.

When Erik reached his apartment, he unlocked the door, laid Christine carefully down on the couch, making sure he did not hurt her in the process, and went into the bathroom to get supplies to clean her wounds with. He sat in front of her on the floor and wiped away the blood with alcohol. It was a good thing that she was asleep or it would have caused her pain. He put ointment on the scrapes then wrapped them. After he was done, he realized he had failed to take his shoes off within all of the excitement, so he took them off and put them by the front door. Then he went to the linen cabinet to find a blanket. When he did, he went over to Christine and carefully draped it over her sleeping form.

Here she was, in his apartment. What now? Erik went into the kitchen to fix some food for Christine when she woke. Just as he was looking in the refrigerator trying to decide what to make, he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the living room.

"ERIK!"

Erik dropped what he was doing and ran into the living room, where Christine was sitting up with the most horrified look on her face. He came and sat next to her putting his arms around her.

"It's okay. Don't worry, you are safe. He can't touch you. Calm down, my sweet." Erik whispered soothing words in her ear as she whimpered in his. He started to rub his hand on her back, and it seemed to quiet her even more.

"Erik, I'm scared." She whispered, frightened out of her wits.

"Don't be. I am here, nothing will harm you. Not while I'm around." He said soothingly in her ear.

"You saved me." She whispered, realization finally kicking in.

"I couldn't let him touch you, let alone hurt you. I am sorry that it got too far. I should have been there earlier." He said, regretting his tardiness.

"No, you did the very best you could. Thank you so much."

"Christine, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But now you must eat something." Erik went into the kitchen and came back out holding a tray with soup, crackers, fruits, and Sprite, which he set down in front of her. She looked at it, then back at him. "It's okay, Christine, Eat. It will make you feel better." He sat next to her and watched as she slowly brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth. She smiled after the first bite, then proceeded to eat a little faster than before, becoming extremely hungry.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you." She said after wiping her mouth with the napkin he had provided her with.

"You don't have to." He replied almost instantly.

Christine finished her meal and looked up at him. "Erik, may I ask you a personal question?" She said, not wanting to over-step her boundaries.

"You may, but it is my choice on weather or not I want to answer. So, by all means, ask away." He replied.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she just came out and said it.

Erik stiffened. He knew she would wonder about it. He thought for a moment and replied, "It hides my biggest insecurity."

"I understand." she said, not wanting to push him. After a moment of silence she said, "Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"May I stay here tonight? I'm too scared to go home." She asked, suddenly feeling like a little girl.

"Of course, let me go make up the bed for you. I will sleep out here on the couch, you can have my bed." Christine smiled as he walked into his bedroom to finish the room for her. She hadn't known Erik for very long, and here she was about to sleep in his bed after he saved her life and virginity. Christine looked down at her torn dress and sighed. She couldn't very well do anything in this dress anymore. She stood and went in the direction Erik left in. She went to the one open door in the hallway and saw Erik in it, changing the bed clothes. He stopped working and looked up when Christine entered.

"Christine? Is everything alright?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Oh, yes. I was just wondering, do you have something I could wear? My dress is ripped, and…" she trailed off. Erik grinned at her child-like behavior.

"Of course, Christine." Erik replied. He got off of the bed and went to a drawer where he pulled out a t-shirt and night pants. He handed them to her and smiled apologetically. "My apologies, they are probably very large on you, but the pants have a drawstring. You can use the bathroom right over there to change."

"Thank you so much, Erik." Christine replied, very grateful to have him there for her in her time of need. She went to the bathroom and changed. When she came back out, Erik had the bed finished, and had changed into some night clothes himself. He was wearing black sleep pants and a white Hanes t-shirt.

"If you find you should need anything, don't hesitate to wake me." He said. Christine smiled and thanked him yet another time and crawled into the bed. Erik tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Christine." He said. Christine then noticed that his voice had a calming affect on her, much like her Angel's voice.

"Good night Erik, see you in the morning." She said.

Erik went to the window, and before he left, made sure it was locked. He smiled at her one last time and left the room, leaving the door open. That made Christine smile, seeing as she couldn't stand sleeping in a room with the door closed. It was as if he had read her thoughts. She reached over and turned the light out and snuggled further under the covers of Erik's bed. She inhaled the scent and felt a very calm sensation wash over her. She loved the masculine smell that Erik had.

Christine heard Erik rustling about in the living room, then finally turning the light out and going to sleep.

O ERIK O

When Erik got into the living room after tucking Christine in, he checked all the windows and made sure that each and everyone of them were locked. Then he made sure all the locks on the door were locked too. He then made up the couch for himself. He put his pillow down and shut the light off. He laid there for a moment, then sat up and removed his shirt, hating to sleep in any clothing, but with Christine here, the pants would have to stay on, unfortunately.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter is going to have a bit of fluff in it. Please review. Thank you Shelby for doing a wonderful editing job! Cheer!!!**

**-Primadonnakate**


	5. Chapter 4: Sing for Me

**Chapter 4**

**Sing for Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera!**

When Christine woke up it was morning, but the apartment was quiet. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got out of bed. She moved slowly and quietly to the hall way; and then to the living room. When she got to the living room she had to bite back a gasp. Erik was still sleeping on the couch, but there was no shirt covering his muscular chest and the night pants had ridden down a bit showing off a bit of raven black hair that lead to… In a word he was ravishing, and Christine could very easily imagine herself ravishing him. _My God, Christine stop thinking about that,_ her brain scolded her.

She leaned against the archway, in the hall that leads to the living room, and just watched his masculine beauty in sleep. All of the sudden a black cat ran past her screeching, scaring her, and causing her to scream. Erik jumped off of the couch, awake now, prepared to defend Christine from what ever it was that made her scream.

"Christine! Are you alright?" he asked, not seeing any danger. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He was still shirtless, and his pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips. And Christine was just staring.

"Um, I…I'm fine…you didn't tell me you had a body-ah… cat!" Christine turned away, blushing furiously. Erik looked down and noticed his state of dress, or rather, undress. He chuckled nervously, and walked to the couch to retrieve his shirt, which he put on, and then he pulled up his pants.

"I apologize for that." He said coming back to her.

"Don't be." Christine said, very much serious. She blushed, realizing what she just said, and looked away once more. "It was your cat that frightened me, I am sorry I woke you, I was just taken by complete surprise." She said after a minute.

"It's alright; it was about time I woke up anyway. Would you care for some breakfast?" Erik asked.

"Yes, please. May I help?" she replied.

"If you wish. What will it be? Pancakes, French toast, maybe some eggs?" Erik said.

"French toast!" Christine exclaimed, "that my favorite." She said, blushing at her outburst.

"Mine as well. No, I will get it started, you go get dressed- ah, you have no clothes, well then by all means you can stay in that, until I drive you home after breakfast." He said.

"Thank you very much, Erik. I don't know what I would have done, had you not been there." Christine said.

"Christine, how many times must I tell you that you don't have to thank me? I am just glad I got there before anything more happened." Erik replied as he walked into the kitchen with Christine in toe. After he turned the stove on and set a skillet on a burner, he started pulling out ingredients and mixing them in a bowl; then he lathered some bread in the mixture and put them in the skillet. Mean while, Christine wasn't really sure what to do, so she just stood by Erik and watched. He could have been a professional chef.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Erik?" she inquired after a few minutes.

"Yes, in that drawer over there," he pointed, "there are silverware and napkins. Then in that cupboard there," he pointed once more, "there are plates. If you would kindly get two of everything out and set it on the bar it would save time. I think we will just eat in here." He said.

Christine smiled and went about her job. When she was done setting places for the two of them she sat on one of the bar stools and watched Erik. He was certainly a breath taking man. He smelled so good, just like her Angel. His eyes made time appear to have just stopped, and when he saved her the night before- she found herself liking Erik Satie, a lot.

"Are you excited for auditions next week?" Erik asked, all of the sudden.

"Yes, but I am also nervous." Christine replied.

"Don't be; but speaking of auditions, when would you like to start your lessons?" he asked.

"Well, when ever it is convenient for you." She answered.

"Then you shall have your first lesson after breakfast. We will eat, run to you apartment, well I'll drive you, you can shower and get dressed or whatever, then we can come right back here and have a lesson. How does that sound?" he asked, putting the finished French toast on the plates.

"Sounds like a plan." Christine smiled, which made Erik smile back. God, she was beautiful. Christine turned her mind to the night before. She remembered when Erik had pulled the man off of her, he took the man into an alley, and then the man had run out screaming. What had been so terrifying? "Erik?" she said.

"Yes, Christine?" he said, putting syrup on their breakfast. He set the plate on the prepared spots and sat next to Christine in the opposite bar stool.

"What did you do to the man last night to make him run away screaming?" she asked. When she saw his body tense, she new it had been a mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, you don't have to answer." She said looking down at her food. She picked her fork up and brought a piece of toast to her mouth.

"Christine, it isn't that you pried, because you didn't. I am not sure I can tell you just yet. Please know that it wasn't anything threatening, just visually terrifying. Perhaps once I know you better I will tell you." _Hopefully it would never come to that. I never want to show her, or tell her for that matter._

"Is it your mask?" she asked.

Erik's head whipped to face her, his eyes blazing. "Christine, haven't you ever heard the expression curiosity killed the cat?" he said through clenched teeth.

Christine's eyes widened, and she was scared. That was the wrong thing to say, he was really mad. Tears began to form in her eyes and she turned away. "I am sorry." She stood and walked to the door. Erik's anger melted away as he saw the tears in her eyes. He ran to catch up to her.

"No, Christine don't go." He caught her by the arm and turned her to face him. "I apologize; I let my anger get the best of me. Please don't be scared of me. My mask is a very tender subject, and I do not like to talk about it. Please forgive me." He said sincerely. Christine looked into his eyes, and saw pain and fear.

Christine boldly put her hand to his uncovered cheek and said, "Only if you forgive me for not minding my own business."

Erik tried not to let the affect her had on his cheek had on him show. But he closed his eyes savoring the feeling, a feeling he had always wanted to experience. He nodded in agreement. Christine smiled and let her hand fall to her side. Just then, Christine's stomach rumbled quite deafeningly. She blushed, Erik chuckled and took her hand and brought her back to their food. They ate in silence.

When they finished eating, Erik and Christine quickly did the dishes. When that was finished Erik turned to Christine, "If you will give me fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed, I will drive you to your place."

"Okay, take your time. I'll just wait out here." She replied. Erik disappeared into his bed room and Christine sat on the couch. She sat for a few minutes then stood. She saw double doors and went to them. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the doors. Behind them was the most beautiful grand piano she had ever seen. It was as black as midnight, and the eyes were beautiful ivory. She sat on the bench and just looked at it. All around the piano were sheets of music, and by the look of them, Erik had written the music that adorned the pages. She picked up one of the songs that looked to be complete and put it on the music stand. She played the first few notes. Then she began to sing along with her playing.

_I'll set you a swing in a purple bell  
of the Lady finger,  
Where brown bees linger  
And loiter long  
I'll set you a swing in a fairy dell,  
To the silv'ry ring  
of a fairy song._

I'll put you afloat in a boat of pearl  
On a moonlit sea,  
Where your path shall be  
Of silver and blue  
To fairyland children, sweet girl,  
To its rod-strewn strand bathed in glist'ning dew   
Bathed in glist'ning dew.  
I'll make you a nest, a soft, warm nest,  
In my heart's core,  
Alanniv ashore  
When day is gone,  
Where costly curled on mother's breast  
My Share o' the world  
You'll rest till dawn

"That was beautiful." Said a calm voice behind her. She gasped and whirled around to find Erik leaning against the archway. She stood.

"Erik, I am so sorry. My curiosity warred with me and won again. Then I found this piano and just sat here and saw the music and just started playing it. I couldn't help myself, but the piece was so beautiful, I just hope I did it justice. Oh look at me I am rambling. You know I do that when I am nervous…" While she was rambling Erik had walked over and sat on the piano bench beside her. He smiled because she was still talking. He lifted his hand and laid a finger over her lips; which looked very full and kissable.

"Calm down. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I wasn't aware that you played the piano." He said.

"Well my father played the violin and the piano. He taught me to play and that is how got to sing." She said.

"I see and your father is dead, correct?" Christine was baffled. How did he know about her father's death, she didn't remember telling him? She nodded. "My apologizes." He said. "Well we best get you to your place now, but when we come back, I would very much like it if you sang that for me once more." Erik asked with a small smile.

"I'll sing it as many times as you want me to." Christine said, she blushed at her statements and turned away, but not before she saw the smirk on Erik's face.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The song was called A Lullaby sung by Charlotte Church. Please review and the next chapter will be up ASAP. But before I update this story those readers of Love is an Art need an update so be on the look out for that to!**

**-Primadonakate**


	6. Chapter 5: Growing Closer

**Mystery in the Music**

**Chapter 5: Growing closer**

**I do NOT own The Phantom of the Opera…but he owns me…LOL**

When they arrived at Christine's apartment, Christine showed Erik around. He smiled as he walked through the door, the apartment fit her perfectly. As they walked into the living room, Christine was quick to tell him "Make your self at home, I did in yours." she said, "I will be as fast as I can."

"Take you time Christine, we have all day." Erik said, not wanting to rush her around.

Christine nodded and ran to a hall that was on the other side of the room, where she disappeared from his sight. Erik sat down on the couch. After a few minutes, he heard the water running and figured that she must be in the shower. Just then the phone started to ring. He let it go to voice mail, not wanting anyone to suspect that Christine was having any rendevous last night

"_Christine? Are you there? Pick up. It's Meg. What happened to us going out last night? You just totally blew me off. You better have a good explanation."_ Erik looked at the phone. This person knew nothing about what had happened to Christine last night. He growled and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Uh, hello? Who are you?"_

"Erik Satie, who are you?"

He heard a gasp from the other line. _"Mr. Satie! What are you doing at Christine's apartment?"_

"Not that it is any of your business, but Christine had a situation happen last night. She was quite startled, so she stayed with me to calm down. She is in the shower right now." Erik growled into the phone, he was very annoyed with this Meg girl.

"_Well, please tell her I called."_

"Perhaps." was all Erik said before hanging the phone up. He walked around the living room of this very familiar apartment. He walked to the entertainment system, which held her Television, DVD player, DVDs, stereo, and CDs. Her CDs were organized from which she played most often to least often. On the top of that pile was CD after CD of bagpipe bands. Under the pipe bands, where a few operas on CD. He smiled and shook his head. Then under all the operas there were CDs of Broadway musicals. He couldn't understand why she had taken a liking to these. He shrugged his shoulders and when back to the couch to wait for Christine to finish.

Christine walked out a few minutes later. She had taken a shower and was now in jeans and a maroon button down shirt, with her curly hair in a pony tail. Erik stood and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said, looking at Christine. The look in his eyes made Christine feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Thank you." she replied, blushing. "If you'll just give me a moment I need to take something out of the fridge so for dinner later on."

"Take your time, we are in no rush."

Christine smiled and went to the kitchen. Erik followed her to see what it was she was going to do. She opened the freezer and set a pound of ground beef on the counter. She then when to her pantry and pulled out two cans of tomato sauce and placed them on the counter upside down.

"What are you making?" Erik asked, from the doorway.

"Oh, I'm not making anything yet, but tonight I am going to make lasagna. You are welcome to join me if you like." She said, blushing. She couldn't believe she just asked her boss to have dinner with her in her apartment. Well, technically he wasn't her boss, so there wasn't anything wrong with it, right?

"Hmm, I believe I will take you up on that offer." He replied smiling.

Christine washed her hands and turned to Erik, "Ok, I am ready to go now."

Erik smiled and took her freshly washed hand and walked her to the car. Christine smiled. She liked the feeling of her hand in his.

In the car, they talked about Christine's singing, and Erik's composing.

"That song was so beautiful. It took my breath away." Christine said.

"My breath was only stolen from me when you sang it, and sing it you will again." He said smiling.

"I would like to sing it again." She smiled.

"This might seem as a personal question, but other than the opera, how do you make your income?"

Christine smiled, "I work for two elderly women. I clean their house and take care of them. That is why I am making such a big lasagna tonight. After dinner I will take some to them. Their names are Janice and Bernice. They are two of the cutest old ladies you will ever meet." Christine smiled, just talking about them

Erik smiled, "May I come with you?"

"Please do. They will trip all over themselves with a hansom man in their house. They like young men about your age, it's funny. I promise you, you won't be bored." She laughed. "Well I am ready when you are."

Erik smiled and offered his arm, "Shall we?" he said.

Christine smiled and laced her arms through his. She realized that she liked being close to Erik. She felt comfortable and safe. Like she belonged there. _ You are being crazy, Christine. He is your voice teacher. Get over yourself._ A voice inside her said. Her heart said otherwise.

When they arrived back at Erik's place, they got to work immediately. Erik started her on some warm up and breathing exercises.

"Christine, when you breathe, breathe deep into your diaphragm. Think of it as singing below the belt, that is how low you must breathe. Now I want you to sing this song for me again, but this time I want you to try to breathe the way I told you." Erik said. Christine nodded, and began to breathe when Erik started to play the intro.

When she started singing, Erik stopped playing and stood. "Here let's try something." He said as he went to stand behind her. He put one hand on the side of her ribs and the other hand on her stomach. The hold he had on her was very intimate, but neither of them were complaining. "Now, sing it, but I am going to help you when you breathe. Start singing." He instructed.

Christine took a deep breath and began to sing. After she finished the first verse Erik turned her and took her hands.

"That was better, but here, feel this." He put one of her hands on his stomach, _more like rock hard stomach_, she thought. Then he put the other hand on the side of his ribs. He felt so good beneath Christine's hands. Did this man have any flaws? And if he did, Christine figured it had something to do with his mask, she wouldn't care. He was a beautiful man, inside and out. "Now," Erik started, he tried not to let show how much her hands affected him. "Feel when I breathe correctly." He took a breath, and let it out. The feel on his breath on her face was almost too much for her to handle.

"Oh, I see," Christine said, looking up at Erik.

"Good, now you try it, again." He said, he reluctantly released Christine's hands, but, was content to put his hands back in their spot on Christine's torso.

Christine wasn't thinking about how to sing or how to breathe. All she could think of was Erik and his hands on her body. She sang through the song without mistake.

"Amazing. That was amazing. You did perfect!" Erik said, with a grin. "Now, do it again exactly like you just did, but this time I'll play the piano." He moved from behind her and sat down at the piano and started playing.

Without Erik behind her, her breathing wasn't as good as it had been. She missed the feel of his hands. When she finished singing the song through, yet another time, Erik stood. He seemed a bit puzzled.

"That was good, but we won't push your voice too hard. That lesson went by fast." Erik said, looking down at his hands, disappointed.

"It's over?" Christine said incredulously. She didn't want to leave.

"Yes, unfortunately. I greatly enjoy your company. I can drive you home and come back when you are ready for me." He said.

"That sounds like a plan." Christine smiled.

Erik grabbed his keys before they walked out the door. They didn't say anything on the drive to Christine's apartment. Once they arrived at the building, Erik walked Christine to her door.

"Erik, I still can't thank you enough for last night. You saved me. If you had not been-" she was started to panic.

Erik put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Shh, Christine, I would not have just stood there while that man violated you. How a man like that even had the gall to touch a treasure like you is beyond me. You are welcome." Before Erik could say another word, Christine embraced him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Erik was taken aback, this beautiful woman was touching him of her own accord. He smiled and put his arms around her. When they released each other, they both smiled at each other in a shy way.

"Why, don't you come back over at about, five thirty? I should be just about ready then." Christine said.

"Okay, expect me over. Until then," Erik bowed and smiled. Christine curtsied and waved.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up in no time. Please review. Oh, and thank you to my beta for all of her hard work! Thank you Shelby!**

**-Primadonnakate**


	7. Chapter 6: Looking for People

**Editor's note: Dear readers, **

**Once again, I have failed to get this chapter out in time. I know there is no excuse for it, but I will try to explain. I have had some family related issues come up and have not had any time on the computer. These issues have been taken care of, so there will be no more slacking off on my duties. Once again, I am very sorry to both you guys, the readers, and the writer, Primadonnakate, for leaving both of you hanging for so long. ducks from flying tomatoes. On with the much delayed chapter... **

**Mystery in the Music**

**Chapter 6: Looking for People**

**I DO NOT own The Phantom of the Opera.**

When Erik arrived, Christine was putting the final touches on the lasagna.

"It's open, come one in!" Christine yelled when there was a knock on the door, since she knew it was Erik.

Erik let himself in and found Christine in the kitchen. She looked so beautiful and so sure of herself, that Erik lost his words. He cleared his throat and smiled. "It smells like heaven in here." He said.

Christine smiled, "Italian heaven." She sprinkled some cheese on the top of the lasagna and put it back into the oven. She set the timer for five minutes, then turned to Erik. "Here, let me take your coat."

Erik was surprised when Christine_ helped_ him out of his coat. "Thank you." He said when Christine came back from hanging his coat up in the hall closet.

"Anytime. Would you like something to drink; A glass of wine, a soda? What would you like?" She asked.

"What ever you are having." He replied.

"I am having red wine. But I do have white wine if you wish. " She said.

"Red is best in my opinion." He smiled.

"I agree."

As Christine poured Erik a glass of wine, he stood, leaning against the archway of the door.

"Here."

"Thank you." Erik took the glass from her hand and took a sip. "So, are you excited for auditions tomorrow?"

"More nervous than excited." Christine replied.

"You shouldn't be nervous. Just be glad that Carlotta quit, I was really starting to detest that woman." He said, more to himself, than to her.

Christine giggled, "You and the rest of us." There was an awkward silence before Christine spoke again. "Erik, would it be alright if I sang your lullaby for my audition?" she asked.

"I would be honored if you did. Of course, we will stop by my place and pick it up before I drop you back here." He replied.

"Oh, good, well, it is just about done the timer should go off soon." Right now queue the buzzer went off.

Christine smiled and opened the oven door, and, with pot holders, took out the lasagna. The cheese was a light golden-brown, and it looked perfect. After she put it on the counter, she began to cut square servings in the lasagna.

"Okay, after we eat, we can take the rest of this to Janice and Bernice. They are going to love you." She said smiling.

As Christine spoke, Erik didn't really listen, he just watched her. He loved the way her mahogany curls sprung when she walked, and her eyes were so beautiful, nothing could compare. Her smile could make even the coldest room warm, and she was cooking for two old women that could no more do it for themselves. She was amazing, and so beautiful! What was happening to him? Nothing had ever made him feel this way.

Before he knew it, Christine had put two plates of lasagna on the dining table, along with two glasses of wine, and two sets of silverware.

"Dinner is served," she said, still smiling.

Erik smiled at her and helped her into her chair, than sat in this own. When Christine leaned on the table he heard her hiss. His eyes immediately locked with hers. She was holding her arm, which was bandaged from the night before.

"We should change your bandages." Erik said.

"We can do it after dinner, it doesn't hurt that bad." She replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting her to be in any kind of pain.

"Yes, I'm alright." She said. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stop smiling around him. She was never this cheerful. Erik brought out foreign emotions in her, but she welcomed them. Christine smiled as he brought some of the lasagna to his mouth, she watched as he took a bite, and then laughed with his eyes widened. "How is it?"

"Amazing! Here is my very own five star dining, and I don't have to pay for it." He said. Christine laughed again, causing Erik to laugh with her.

"I am glad you like it." She said, taking a bite.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Erik asked, after swallowing a second mouthful.

"Well, when I was adopted, my new mom and dad were both chefs, and they did have anyone to teach, and I couldn't cook to save my life. So they taught me." She said.

Erik frowned, "You were adopted?"

"Yes, when I was twelve." She replied.

"If I may ask, what happened to your real parents?"

"I don't know. They never told me. When I would ask the people at the orphanage would say, 'why do you care? They didn't want you, that's why you are here.' Other than that, they wouldn't say anything." Christine said quietly. She was ashamed of her past, and scared to tell about it, but she knew that she could trust Erik. He was different.

"I'm sorry, Christine." He said. He sounded genuinely sad. Because of her!

"I am, too. Enough about me; I want to learn about you." She said, smiling again.

"There isn't much to tell really. I was an orphan too, my parents died when I was very young I don't remember them at all. I was never adopted, but when I turned eighteen, I left the orphanage and when to collage to get my PhD in music. I've done side jobs as well. Even though I am not a certified architect, I still get wealthy couples asking for my designs for a house or mansion. I also draw a lot. Other than that, my life has nothing else to it, really." He said.

"Sounds like an exciting life." Christine said.

"It has been; but, now what I really want is a family. Since I've never had one, it is important to me. I want a wife and children, lot's of children." He said chuckling at the though, of a daughter dressing him up to play tea party. "What about you, don't you want a family?"

"More than anything; but, I feel that if I go _looking_ for a man, I will miss him. So I'm just going to go with the flow." She replied. Erik nodded, understanding what she meant.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they were finished, Erik helped clean up. Christine rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, and Erik got the lasagna prepared for Janice and Bernice.

Before they left, Erik took Christine's hand and found her bathroom.

"Sit." He said, pointing to the edge of the tub.

She did as she was told and watched Erik open the cabinet to find cleanser and bandages. He set the stuff on the ground and kneeled before Christine. He took her arm in his hand and rolled the sleeve up. Then, as carefully as he could, he removed the soiled wrapping. Christine almost betrayed herself when she almost moaned when Erik rubbed the cleanser over her wounds. His hands felt so good, and she wanted them. She wanted him!

As Erik wrapped her arm, he smiled at Christine, who smiled back and thanked him.

"Your welcome Christine." He said, as he raised her hand, and kissed the back of it. Christine blushed and thanked him again.

"I noticed you CD collection earlier." Erik said later when they were making their way to the Ladies' apartment.

Christine laughed, "Yeah, it quite a mixture of tastes isn't it?"

Erik laughed, "Yes, quite; but not bad tastes. I love the bagpipes, I don't play them, I play the penny whistle, but I love them."

"Really, well there is a festival that comes here every year, and they have the Highland Games, and little booths for Celtic items, and then they have pipe bands from all over that come to perform." Christine said.

"Hmm, well I should look into that. Which way do I go to get to their apartment?"

"Take a left here." She instructed.

"Do you have a driver's license, Christine?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, I have it, I just don't have a car. Right now I'm saving up for this little Toyota. It doesn't have a lot of features, but it wil get me places."

The comment made Erik start to think.

"It is just down this road. Do you see that blue house, right there?" Christine pointed; Erik nodded. "That is it."

Erik pulled into the space and ran to Christine's side to open her door and take the lasagna. Before they could get to the door, two old ladies came out.

"Oh, Christine! It is so good to see you!"

"Hello, Janice, it is good to see you too." Christine said.

"Oh my, who is this slice of man?"

"That is Erik, Bernice." Christine giggled at the look on Erik's face. It had turned a shade of red, and his eyes where wide.

"Hello, Erik." Bernice said.

"Hello, Bernice." He replied, making the old woman giggle.

"Well, come on, let us all go inside! We will talk there!"

**A/N:**

**Well, there is Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter of Love is an Art should be up soon! Please review. I want to thank Shelby for doing a fantastic job at being I editor! Thank you Shelby or ThePhantomoftheOpera101. Sorry guys, the class is SOLD OUT! Wow, there are a lot of Phantom stupid people out there. Well shame on them! LOL jk jk!**


	8. Chapter 7: Piece of Man

Chapter 7

Piece of Man

Christine and Erik were led into the apartment. Christine looked at Erik and smiled.

"Christine! You never told us you were going to bring this hunk of man with you!" Bernice said, Janice nodded.

"Well it was sort of a last minuet thing." Christine said, "Let's get you eating, and then we'll talk."

Janice and Bernice nodded and blubbered as they led them to the kitchen.

Once Erik and Christine had them served, the questions started.

"So how do you two know each other?" Bernice asked.

"Well," Christine started, "Erik is my voice teacher and my friend." She looked at Erik, making sure it was okay to call him her friend. He beamed and nodded. "He is also a patron for the opera."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Bernice said.

"Almost as wonderful as this dinner you have cooked for us." Janice said.

"Yes, it is very delicious." Bernice agreed.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it. I'll be by in a day or so for the pick of the next dish." Christine said. She knew that she had opera auditions early in the morning, and they still had to stop back at Erik's place to get the music.

"Are you leaving?" Janice asked.

"So soon? Why, you just got here?" Bernice said.

"Well, I have to go to bed early, because tomorrow is opera auditions, and I want to be fully prepared." Christine said. She was really nervous about the auditions; she had scarcely gone over the song with Erik three times. She wanted to fit one more practice in before the day was through.

She tried to make eye contact with Erik, to send him the message. Erik saw and smiled at her.

"Yes, we must be going. I have to be up early for the auditions as well." Erik said, strolling over to Christine and taking her hand in his. Neither of them missed the bolt of electricity that raced through the touch. They looked at each other. Erik's eyes were burning into Christine's. She blushed and looked away, which only made him burn even more.

Janice and Bernice, of course, were both oblivious to this exchange, and just prattled on.

"You also Erik? Are you auditioning, too?" Bernice inquired.

"No, Ma'am. I am the Opera's main source of money, and being that, I have a large say on the topic of auditions. I am also looking into buying the Opera." He said. Christine gasped, as this was new news to her.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Janice said, "Maybe then our Christine will be in the limelight where she belongs."

Christine blushed. Erik smirked.

"It is what her Angel wants her to do." Bernice piped in.

Christine flushed more prominently. Erik masked his smirk as curiosity.

"Her Angel?" he said looking between the ladies and Christine, who had her face buried in her hands.

"Yes," Janice went on. "She talks about him a lot, to us. She is in love with him, but she doesn't even know his name, or what he looks like."

"Go on." He said. She was in love with her 'Angel.'

"Well, this is how it is, you see, he sends her letters, and she answers back. He is her protector and friend. He has also taught her to sing."

"But Christine, Madame Giry assured me that you had never had any formal training." Erik said, puzzled.

"I couldn't very well tell her that a man I don't even know is giving me lessons, and that I have never seen him before." She replied. She didn't want Erik to find out about her Angel. Erik reminded her so much of her Angel.

"I see." Erik said. "Well, really, it is getting late and Christine and I need to get back."

"Okay, dears." Janice said.

"Thank you for supper." Bernice added.

Erik and Christine barely spoke the whole ride home. Both of their minds were reeling.

Erik was frantic. They said she was in love with her Angel, and she didn't deny it either. How could a real angel be in love with a fake one? Would she understand?

Christine was also in a fix. What would Erik think of her? In love with a man she had never seen? She hadn't written to her Angel in a while. She couldn't wait to get home. She couldn't wait any longer, she need to see her Angel. And that meant _see_ him.

They got up to Erik's apartment, and went inside.

"Do you feel you need to go over the song once more Christine?" Erik asked.

"No, I have it down, but I'll need the music." She replied. He nodded and went to the piano to retrieve it.

"Well, it is late, I should get you home. You'll be alright by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, I should be fine." She wanted to get home. She wanted to write to her Angel!

"Do not hesitate to call me, should you need anything." He said, looking her dead in the eye, meaning every word. She smiled and nodded.

"Let's get you home then."

Erik drove her home and walked her to her apartment door. She turned around and smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Erik." Christine said, sincerely.

"You are most welcome, Christine." He bent down and kissed her hand. She blushed and burst into flames. He just kissed her! "Christine, I hope I am not being to forward, but I was wondering if you would like to spend an evening out with me this weekend." He smiled.

Christine looked into his eyes and replied, "I would be honored to spend an evening with you."

"Okay, I will pick you up on Friday at six?" he asked. Christine nodded. "Well, then, good night Christine."

"Good night, Erik." Christine said. He turned and was about to walk away, when Christine said his name. He turned and looked at her. She stepped up to him and kissed his unmasked cheek, then his masked one. Erik took in a harsh breath. She kissed him. _She_ _kissed him! _It was then, when he realized that he had truly lost his heart.

Christine took a step back, looked Erik in the eyes, and went inside without saying anything. Erik snapped out of his trance and walked down the hall and away from her door.

oOoOo

_Dear Angel,_

_I know that it has been a while since I last wrote to you, and I apologize. The opera is going great, I have auditions tomorrow. Oh Angel, did I tell you? I met a man, named Erik Satie, and my feelings and thought about him are difficult to put into words. I like him, I like him a lot; and I admire him, so much. Now Angel, please don't think me a tramp but I stayed at his apartment last night, but it was for a good reason Angel, so don't be angry! He saved me. As I was walking home from the opera, a man attacked me, and he would have raped me, had Erik not been there. I owe him my life._

_Angel, I really enjoy being around Erik Satie. He makes me happy. We talk a lot, about a lot of different things. He wears a white mask that covers half of his face. I don't think it's weird; it doesn't take away from his beauty. I think it adds mystery to him, and I like that. When I asked him about his mask the first time he told me that 'it covered his biggest insecurity.' Then later again when I asked, he got really angry and told be to not ask so many questions, but then he apologized for scaring me with his anger. He is a very interesting man, and I want to get to know him more._

_Sorry Angel, this must seem like girlish banter to you. I miss you a lot Angel, and I am still waiting for you to reveal yourself to me. Erik reminds me of you, because when ever you are around I can smell you. I love your smell. And his voice reminds me of yours. I miss you Angel. I hope I'll talk to you soon._

_With all of the love in the world,_

_Christine_

Christine folded the letter and placed it into an envelope; then placed the envelope on the couch, where her Angel takes it. She looked at the letter once more and sighed, before she went off to bed.

oOoOo

A figure stood in the dark, holding the letter that had been written only moments ago. He sighed, and walked down the hall into the room where a brown haired angel was deep asleep.

"Come on Christine, you almost have it. If you don't figure it out within two days, I will tell you. But I want you to get it."

He looked at her once more and touched his finger to her cheek. She smiled and moved into the touch unconsciously. He moved away before she woke, and left the building.

**There she is people. Sorry it took so long, I am trying to get back into the school routine. I'll start updating more frequently now. Enjoy, please don't forget to review!**

**Thank you Shelby for beta-ing**

**PrimaDonnaKate**


	9. Chapter 8: At Last

**Mystery in the Music**

**Chapter 8: At Last**

I do NOT own The Phantom of the Opera.

_Dear Christine,_

_It makes me happy knowing that you are happy. I would never think you a tramp, I know exactly what happened. I guess you could say I was there, without your knowledge. I will be there today when you audition, and I know you will do nothing short of breathtaking. I will contact you soon. See you later, love._

_Angel_

See you later? He had never put 'see you later' before. Did that mean he was planning on revealing himself? Christine sighed and headed for the opera with her sheet music.

She had never seen auditions done in such a manner. The managers had everyone line up on the stage and when it was your turn to audition, you would step in front of everyone and perform your song. Though of course, with her luck, Christine was the last to audition.

She stepped in front of everyone and began singing. Erik played the piano for her and smiled as she sang. His eyes were closed, as they were both enthralled in the beautiful music they were making together. When she finished, she got a large applause from the other contestants.

"Well Mr. Satie, what do you think?" Andre inquired.

Erik looked right at Christine and said, "I will tell you this: she is a true musician, one that has a passion for music that is deeper than anyone can imagine. She will be in the spotlight, because I will get her there."

Christine gasped as a thousand thoughts ran through her mind at his words "_I will help you get there…though I stay a recluse, I am a musician…you will not know it is me, nor will you expect it…I cannot keep myself away any longer…I will be there today when you audition…See you later."_

"Angel?!" she gasped looking Erik in the eye.

"Angel?" Carlotta squawked, "Angels are smart, he must be stupid to allow you in the spotlight, you toad!"

"Madam, I want you out of my opera house now!" Erik roared.

"Ha, your opera house?" she said with a smirk, "Just want makes you think that it is _your_ opera house?"

"Madam, I am the owner of the opera and this building. Before I was part owner, I just bought the other half from my partner not long ago. Now, if you don't remove yourself from the premises, I will escort you." He said, very grim. Carlotta squawked and ran out.

Erik looked back at Christine, but she was no where to be found. "Continue Andre, I will be back." He said, as he ran back stage.

Christine was in the dressing room getting her stuff together.

"Christine." He whispered.

"It was you all along?" she whispered.

"Disappointed?"

Christine shook her head as she walked to him. "No, I-" Then she broke down and cried. She launched herself at Erik, and held him in a lock embrace. Her knees gave out and brought them both to the floor. Erik scooted them against a wall, and propped her up.

"Christine-"he was cut off.

"I just wanted it to be you really bad. I knew it was you. Your smell," she inhaled him. "Your voice; your feel, I'm so glad it's you."

Christine boldly turned and kissed him on the lips. Erik was surprised, but more than happy to deepen the kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck, as his went to her waist.

"I've fallen in love with you, Erik. I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I've always been in love with my angel. And then I was getting feelings for you. I thought, how could this be? Can I be in love with two men? Then, it turned out to be the same man." She cried as kissed him again.

"I'm sorry, Christine. I wanted you to figure it out for yourself. I'm so glad you found out now."

"Really, why?"

"Because, I've always been in love with _my_ angel." Erik said, just before he passionately kissed her once more.

**A/N:**

**Really short I know! Please review! And be on the look out for my new story! Coming soon!**

**Kate**


End file.
